


The Devil and the Daredevil

by faeriekiss



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/M, i havent written in years pls dont clown me ily!, im head over heels for bade so here emerges a cute bade!, pls kudo comment and bookmark! mwah!, random chapter schedule! interest will keep chapters coming!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21641005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeriekiss/pseuds/faeriekiss
Summary: Beck and Jade began somewhere, and only the two of them would connect through bathroom stall graffiti.
Relationships: Beck Oliver/Jade West
Comments: 13
Kudos: 59





	1. Giraffe Pants

**Author's Note:**

> a victorious prequel. all rights to their owners.

**I’m feeling dangerous.**

Excuse me?

**Oh chiz! The number is real?**

Did you spam the keypad with your foot and take a wild chance?

**No, but dang that would be talented... and lucky.**

**You’re supposed to be the devil!**

My immediate reaction is flattery, but I have the feeling a thumb amputation is on it’s way.

Explain.

**Hollywood Arts downstairs boy’s bathroom. Your number is etched into a stall door. ‘call the devil, if you dare’**

**I texted the devil. I’m extra daring.**

**And please spare my thumbs. I’m enjoying this and can’t text without them.**

The devil is busy, don’t text back.

**Can he at least shoot the pop quiz questions for Jordan’s class?**

She doesn’t take Jordan. Or do pop quizzes.

**Is she pretty?**

Not sure. Do you find decapitated heads and pus sacks attractive?

**That’s disturbing..**

There’s more where that came from if you don’t delete my number.

**You aren’t slightly curious to know who I am?**

None whatsoever.

**Alrighty then. I’m heading to class, and there’s apparently going to be a story about giraffe pants. Text-cha later!**

Yeah, don’t.

Jade’s eyes closed and a sigh slipped from her lips. She clicked off her PearPhone after getting the last word into the rather odd conversation, and slung her bag over her shoulder. Right on cue, the multi-layered bell chimed through the Hollywood Arts building and her free period had officially come to an end.

The idea of having somebody graffiti the walls of a boys bathroom with her phone number was unsettling, but the unintentional compliment of sorts was enough for Jade to shake her head at and brush off. She had only been attending Hollywood Arts for a few months, and right away she grew quite a label for herself.

Whether it was her alternative fashion, insisted lonesomeness, relentless attempts of threatening students at harms way, or her blunt personality that stuck out to her peers first, the order didn’t matter much as it all came to the same conclusion. The students viewed Jade West as different, and as one to cower in fear at.

But then again, she wasn’t complaining. It was exactly the way she wanted it.

Finding a seat in Sikowitz’s acting class was always a game of Russian Roulette. Nobody took the same chair twice, and getting stuck in between the boy with the puppet or somebody with a sinus infection was always a subconscious fear of Jade’s. They were both too tempting of a target for physical assault.

Though as she arrived, Jade gained access to a singular chair in the right-hand corner of the room, slumping down with arms crossed over her chest, eyes lazily finding the podium centerstage.

“Alrighty-o kiddos, tap on your fruit-phones on your own time.” Sikowitz proclaimed, plopping down onto the stage, flat on his stomach. “I wanted to begin today’s lesson with the art of playing a dolphin in an aquatic scene,” He spoke, beginning to flop around for only a moment, then jumping right back onto his feet easily. “But I’ve recently discovered that an old student of mine is now a designer of giraffe pants. As a schooler of young, disfunctioning minds, you all must know this information!”

Jade’s attention was immediately grabbed. The blank, almost bored expression on her face began to change alongside a tilt of her head. She even began to slide up into a sitting position and less of a lazy slump. An odd feeling of chilly deja-vu trickled through her mind while whitening her already-paled skin, and she slowly pulled her phone from the pocket of her bag. Jade _knew_ those words, and painfully, she could _not_ place it. The dire need to investigate struck, and so it commenced. 

“Apparently the inseam-“ Sikowitz paused, then placed his hands on his hips. “Jade..” His sing-song voice trickled into the room, his face repping a strange smile while reverting his attention to the namesake. “Throw the phone in your bag or out the window.”

“I’ll throw you out the window!” She instantly retaliated, scrunching her features and defeatedly throwing the device onto the floor where her backpack lay open. Jade had little patience for instructions, though having her inspection cut short was more of an annoyance. This one would linger until settled. As much as she longed to slip her fingers back into her bag, retract her cell and carry on with looking for where she knew that phrase, Jade didn’t need to waltz home with yet another referral.

The eyes slowly turned off of her, and the quiet chuckles faded as Sikowitz continued pondering out loud if giraffes had a real need for back pockets or not. Though Jade still attempted to picture the text messages from the unknown contact where the odd conversation sparked, the puzzle trying to come together in her mind. She gazed around the room from her prime back seat instead, wondering if the answer was among her.

Snapping out of her daze, Jade sighed as the bell rung and students began to rise from their chairs. How could an hour of giraffe attire have already ended? The mere idea of being lost in a daze for that amount of time completely annoyed the young girl. However the less amount of time she needed to spend in Sikowitz’s hot-seat, the better, even if he had been her most preferred, yet oddest teacher. Defeatedly, the brunette reached for the strap of her bag, and stood, being one of the last to depart from the classroom.

Within moments of descending into the vibrant halls of Hollywood Arts came a vibration and chime of her phone, Jade pulled it out immediately with a raise of her pierced brow. Her mouth hung open, and she began to slowly look around her while pausing in her steps. She double-checked if what she had read was true, the words causing her skin to crawl.

**Dang. Giraffe pants don’t have belt loops.**


	2. Salmon Girl

Settling down in the Asphalt Cafe, Jade studied the newest text message suspiciously. After all, there had only been eleven, fifteen people tops in her acting class. And betting on that it was a boy, her standards began to slowly drop. Anything, she would plead, anything but the puppet boy.

There was a small group of students that did most of the participating in her acting class. They seemed to be the ones Sikowitz trusted most to get the best performance out of, and left Jade wondering how anybody else grew as entertainers. At least to her advantage, she wasn’t the one getting frisbeed to the face or baked-bean bombed in the name of acting. 

Besides staff, highly obnoxious students and the ones she shared seats next to, Jade didn’t have many faces recognized in the school. There wasn’t a need to. Her focus lied on gaining brownie points as a creator and as a performer. Loose friendships set to die off post-graduation didn’t intrigue her. Besides, the average person had too many unsettling qualities that Jade could only sneer at. People didn’t seem to be her thing all throughout childhood and adolescence. Even at fifteen, she was set in her own ways.

In one hand, held a fork, mindlessly poking in and out of a garden salad, and in the other, Jade held balanced her phone. She considered deleting the strange number entirely and letting it all go, but out of a strong, yet mere curiosity, she replied at last.

They’re easier to pants.

**Do giraffes wear underwear?**

Jade’s thumbs were now both tapping against the screen, side salad suddenly unimportant. Catching her interest always seemed to be a hard task, but here she was, allowing herself to ignore a meal and spend the rest of the day in a potential crabby, stomach-growling mood.

Although her text was left unfinished in it’s message bar, blinking and waiting to be sent as footsteps and a shadow approached.

“Hiii!” A cheery, pitchy voice emitted, belonging to an artificial redhead who was already seating herself at Jade’s table without hesitation, and waved even. “I’m Cat!” She introduced, though this was information Jade was well aware of. “Remember? You threw a french fry down my leopard bra on Tuesday! My boobs smelled greasy..” Cat trailed off, her once grinning face falling saddened instantly.

Sadly, Jade did remember. The student had a loose habit of approaching her now and then, always teetering on the topic of insisting to befriend her, regardless of the alternative girl’s constant unwelcoming gestures.

“I wish I couldn’t.” Jade replied in a bored tone, exiting to her home screen of her PearPhone, unamused eyes gazing up at Cat. 

“Well hi, I’m still Cat!” Giggling, she introduced herself once again. “You’re in my acting class! And you once told me to drown in oatmeal!” Cat laughed more, this time into her hands, while hilariously reminiscing on their past run-ins.

Jade only sighed, gesturing with her hand that she did in fact remember. She slowly tapped her fingertips on the cris-cross pattern of the tabletop, watching as the girl began to open her mouth more.

”Anyways, my friends think you’re scary, but Andre thinks you’re hot, too! Oh shoot, I wasn’t supposed to say that.” Cat gasped, then pouted. “Dang it..”

Jade’s eyes raised to meet Cat’s, although hers didn’t share the same innocent sparkle. She could applaud the trials the girl went through, but she still wasn’t interested in a friendship.

“You know what’s also hot?” She spoke in a light, mystic voice. “The heat of my breath against your skin while I bite your ears off!” Jade sneered, leaning in toward’s Cat as she then shouted, letting the redhead shriek and jet off with her hands clasped against either side of her head. As well as that stunt had worked for Jade in today’s moment, she was well aware that the following lunch day, Cat would try again. 

An uneaten burrito and wilted salad remained on the table while Jade abandoned her lunch period altogether. She headed inside, making quite the dramatic and loud exit for herself, door slamming shut in the end. Jade had a clear idea of where to go, the one destination away from relentless ditzy redheads and obnoxious food smackers. Though once she found herself in her desired location, the main hall janitors closet, she really did regret leaving the tortilla-wrapped delight behind.

I wonder what giraffe would taste like.

She texted the stranger, wrapped up in a starved mindset, and leaning her head against the brick wall.

**Do you think they could make nuggets out of them?**

Nuggets disappoint me. There’s no carcass to suck on.

**Twisted chiz..**

I've been told.

**What’s your name?**

Do I seem like a person who wants a background check?

**Well, having a phone contact as ‘Devil’ is a bit unsettling. My parents and friends will question everything.**

My causal communication comes with it’s downfalls.

**Oh come on, just one hint?**

**Like, does your name have any E’s?**

You didn’t buy that vowel.

**Dang.**

**What if I said pretty please?**

Jade sighed, tapping her foot against the tile with her extended leg, the other pulled up to her chest. The girl knew by now that whoever she had on the other line was going to be relentless himself. 

I’m a freshman.

Don’t ask another question.

I mean it.

**Heyyy! Me too!**

**Just two fishies in the same pond.**

Call me a fish again and I’ll fill your locker with salmon.

**Not cool, you don’t even know who I am!**

I’ll fill them all with salmon.

**Sounds fishy.**

Stop.

**Or what? You’ll strike again with tuna?**

Blocking you.

**You could never, I’m too fun.**

  
Jade exhaled a quiet laugh, shaking her head a couple of times and tapped the edge of her thumb against the rim of her cellphone. Right before she could come up with a witty response, musical bells chimed throughout the school, followed by a new message.

**I’ve got to get to class. Read you later, salmon girl. :)**

I’m beginning to hate you.


	3. Week-o-Versary

Days continued to pass by, and eventually, a week had passed. Each day, she shared some sort of conversation with the anonymous student, as random as they could get. The uncertainness of what they would text about next is what kept Jade so interested. Still, he didn’t have a contact name, and neither one of them grew much closer to figuring out who was who. Their talks stayed majorly nonconforming to one idea, and constantly increasing in oddness.

Jade preferred it this way. As with most things, she held the upper hand. Her texting daredevil, as it would be, wasn’t one for subtlety. He would ask for personal information from time to time, his eagerness of knowing the truth one of his key traits, and she would shut it down without another word. The anonymity of the situation kept her safe. There was no need to grow attached, really.

** Happy week-o-versary, satan!**

I’ve already put up with you for that long?

** I’m special, huh?**

Hardly.

** I don’t believe that for a second :) **

** I would have gotten you a gift! **

Do you have access to the dark web?

**Yeah, no..**

Pity. They’re having a sale on extracted gall bladders and tonsils. Would’ve really made my day.

**Haha.. Say sike, Satan!**

**But also don’t because that’s too weird to not be cool.**

**Ohh, btw!**

** Are you going to audition for Inseparable on Friday? **

Jade stared at the phone screen, nails painted black tapped against the sides of the device rhythmically. Her though process trailed on, and her lips pursed. 

Inseparable was the current headlining musical, and it had the aspiring performers throughout the school hooked. Of course, Jade too was interested. After three months busy at Hollywood Arts, there wasn’t one production she hadn’t auditioned for. She took to the world of spotlight and switching personalities seriously, it’s what drove her to shine. Whether it was large or minor of a show, Jade quietly wanted in.

Most of the time, the role she read for was casted to her, always helping the newest girl achieve recognition for the gifts she brought with her to the student body. However, Jade had never landed a lead role. The two times she auditioned, the part never found itself being hers. And in Inseparable, there were only two female roles.

Yeah. Are you?

** I’m not much of a singer, but I’ll warm up the old pipes for this large of a production.**

** Are you going for the lead there, miss devil?**

Maybe. Maybe not.

Depends on if I feel like torturing myself. Which on occasion, I do.

** Your masochism touches my heart.**

You make me retch.

** Oooh, speaking of retching, I hear Trina Vega is auditioning for the lead, too. Tons of competition you’ve got there!**

** As long as you’ve got more talent in your big toe, you’re a shoe-in! (;**

I don’t know what makes me more sick. The very idea of Trina Vega, the feet references, or your casual use of emoticons.

** You love it all.**

** Maybe we’ll see each other at auditions.**

I’d rather get run over by a clown car.

With an extra large passenger clown.

I’m heading to class.

** Honk! Have a good day! Honk! **

As the bell rang, the signal for first period was well aware throughout the halls. Jade, looking up into her locker, sighed and pulled out her music theory textbook, and shut the door closed.

“Hi!” The voice belonged to no other than Cat, standing where the scissor-deco locker door once hang open.

Jade gave the girl a glare, and took a step to walk off. “Bye!” She mocked, not now, and never in the mood.

A gasp left the girl’s voice. “Please stay! Please stay and listen!” Cat’s pitched voice whined, the padding of her flat shoes against the glossed tile as she chased after the goth. “I have.. scissors! I have scissors!” She cried in offering.

Jade stopped in her tracks, the edges of her lips curling upwards, but she fought off the expression. She did turn, and she shrugged her body at the girl, brows raised. “Show them to me.” Is all she said, nearly monotone and her brows raised.

Cat scrambled, pulling the pink knapsack off her left shoulder, beginning to frantically shake the contents onto the floor. “Notebooks, no, feather from a bird, no, old sausage, no..” She rambled out loud, now on her knees digging through the clutter. “Gumdrops yum.. but no.. Pencil case, yes!” Shrieking, the girl with red velvet hair jumped back up offering them out to Jade hopefully.

With an outstretched hand, Jade accepted them, slowly tracing her fingers over the glossy, pink handles, knowing she had black paint to fix them. Snipping them for a moment, close to her ear to study their sounds, the girl satisfyingly slid them into the top of her boot.

“What do you want?”

Cat giggled, her head falling forward, and she ran a hand through her hair while gaining some composure back. “Have lunch with me and my friends! You can sit next to me and we can share tater tots!”

At last, Cat had won.

“Fine.” Jade sighed, crossing her arms over her chest and looked to the side for a moment, then back at Cat. “But you’re buying the tots.” Her conditions were weak, but at this point, it was all she could do.

“Kay-Kay!” A happy shriek left Cat, and she bounced around before sprinting off to class, leaving Jade sighing and trudging to her own. She left her phone in her hands, typing while climbing the main staircase.   
  


Do you know any local shelters that put down cats?

** Satan’s got pet problems?**

You have no idea. 


	4. Tater Tots

Classes seemed to pass by awfully quick that day. As if some underlying, brutal force of superiority wanted nothing more than for lunch to arrive and for Jade to be made to socialize. Even Sikowitz, whose wacky lectures seemed to be interesting enough to withstand the hour of class, flew through.

When the lunch bell rang throughout the school, Jade was careful not to make eye contact with the redhead a few rows ahead, hoping that even in the moment, she could escape her promise. 

“Jade!” Cat’s voice squealed very obviously still sticking to their deal. The girl dashed from the front of Sikowitz’s classroom to the back almost instantly, wrapping her small-boned gang around the alternative girl’s wrist. Pulling away harshly, Jade crossed her arms over her chest instead. “I’m only doing this to get fed for free.” She stated, following the perky thing out through the door once they got a move on.

“My brother used to eat for free! But only because the special hospital doesn’t charge you lunch money..” Cat chimed from in front of her, almost sounding oddly jealous.

Before she knew it, Jade was being ushered into a seat at a rounded table in the outdoor cafeteria, already crowded by three other males, only two of them human. One, who could only be from her worst nightmares, not the good kind, was the afro-haired puppet boy also in her acting class, balancing the wooden menace on his thigh, and the other, a googly-eyed fool with a keyboard balancing his carton of french fries on top.

“Guys! This is my new friend, Jade!” Cat greeted the table.

“I’m not her friend.” The goth spoke up, plopping down defeatedly onto the bench, one leg crossing over the other. 

“-But might become my new friend!” She cheerfully rephrased, giggling excitedly while standing next to the newcomer. “This is Andre and Robbie! And woah, I forgot the tots!” She pointed to the two boys one by one, each sharing a similar, worried face as the redhead ran off to the food truck, leaving them alone.

“I’m Rex, and you’re smokin’.” The puppet chirped, and it took Jade every bit of her self control to divert her eyes from any signs of possible nearby wood chippers. “Smoking gives you lung cancer. Don’t make that thing talk again.” She spoke with a stiff neck and tightened chest.

The ventriloquist, now known as Robbie, gulped vocally and placed the doll flat onto the bench obediently.

“So, uh, Jade-“ The tanned boy began, leaning forward to engage a conversation.

“No!” Shouted before he could finish namesake, darting her dark eyes towards him, and he placed his hands immediately up in defeat, murmuring something along the lines of ‘okay, that’s cool.’

With her arms crossed and her foot tapping, Jade’s deathly stare at the two boys was only broken by the them collectively greeting the redhead’s return with fast and uncomfortable mumbling.

“Hi~! I’m back with the tots!” Cat announced, setting the paper bowl down. “Doesn’t everybody love Jade?” She asked with a hopeful smile and a sing-song tone, starting to run her pinched fingers through one strand of vivid hair repeatedly.

Quiet, sarcastic murmurs of admiration left two is the boy’s lips as Jade casually popped a potato treat into her mouth with a blank expression. Obviously, she expected nothing less of a reaction.

“She’s not so bad.”

Out of complete thin air, the voice sounded absolutely sure of itself, and every head at the table, including Jade’s, turned to the noise. Each individual shared a common expression, utter shock. Well, minus Cat, of course, who to Jade, counted less an an individual and more of a glorified hood ornament at times. She instead was just giggling quietly to herself about ostrich feathers.

The owner of the comment arrived standing at the table, clearly tardy, and sat down slightly slumped. His demeanor was definitely beyond the coolness of the other two boys. Even his somewhat straight, dark hair that neatly sat at the sides of his head was more interesting than the newcomer had found any of them. Though in his eyes, he didn’t seem to flaunt it, the obvious look of being glorious eye candy. At first sight, simply put, he was outrageously beautiful. Still, Jade didn’t show a sign of much interest, as she didn’t find indulging in pretty guys- or guys in general, worth much of her time.

The latest addition seemed confident about his comment, proud even, but was obviously attempting to cover the expression up with smugness.

“You cannot be seri-o-us.” Rex’s northern dialect rang from underneath the table. “She’s like Medusa, only instead of turning Robbie to stone , he’s becoming a puddle of his own pee.” 

Cat gasped, shaking her head frantically, laughing outwardly with a hand on her chest to steady herself and regain partial composure. “He’s not serious!” She differed Rex through childish giggles. “He’s Beck!”


	5. Misfits

“We know he’s Beck.” Andre sighed, his head shaking in Cat’s direction, and the goth got the idea that it was a common occurrence.

Jade tilted her head to the side, rolling a warm tater tot around in her fingers. Looking at the newcomer, she shrugged her shoulders. 

“I didn’t know he was Beck.” She mused, watching as he gazed over his PearPhone, then back at the table.

“We’re gaining another misfit?” Beck chimed, setting the device to the side. His voice was smooth, and with every word he spoke, he seemed so certain of himself. 

Jade sneered, and would’ve leaned back if there was a back to do so to. “I like having my lunch bought for me.” 

“I’m thinking of somewhere I could slide my bills.” Rex spoke up, only for Robbie to slap a hand to the puppet’s vinyl mouth. He squeaked as Jade sent him a glare with fire glowing in her dark eyes, her lips pursing tight. If she hadn’t been across the table from the ventriloquist, it would’ve ended much differently. Instead, she blankly ate the tot in her hand, nostrils flaring as she chewed vigorously and her eyes never leaving Robbie’s horrified face.

Cat clapped her hands, then smacked them down onto the tabletop. “You’re eating the tater tots!” Beaming, the ditz smiled with every inch of her face. “I knew we would be friends!” She cheered and went to throw her arms around Jade happily. “Let’s go to Build-a-Bra after school!” 

Upon the contact, the gothic teen froze entirely. “Touch me again and I’ll make licoriceout of your hair and wear it as a bra.” Jade murmured under her breath. Immediately, Cat retracted. “Would it be Cat flavored?” She whispered. “No!” The alternative girl shouted in return, earning a frightened squeal from the redhead, and then laughter.

“Oh, Jade, you’re so silly!” A signature heckling fit followed, and she placed a hand on her chest. “I thought you would be scary, and I was so right..”

The group, including Jade, merely looked at Cat blankly, then collectively refocused their attentions.

“Alright so, Jade-“ Andre began, gesturing with his hands as he spoke to initiate conversation, but was quickly shut down. “No!” She yelled once again. “Geez, woman!” The coffee skinned boy exclaimed in frustration and quickly forked spaghetti into his mouth, chewing away the impatience.

Instead, Jade now had her own hands on her phone, opening up her text messages, gaining any form of quick solidarity as she could. Being trapped, shoulder-to-shoulder with classmates was unknown territory. Her discomfort transmitted into a short-temper, to which she knew would simmer down over time. Although she found comfort in a distraction, especially one of cyber form and used to her morbid rants.

Kill me. Brutally.

She sent off to her daredevil, the one place she had recently found therapy in. Only, her hands clenched tightly, stressfully, around the edges of the red phone. The whites of her knuckles became visible once she took in the sound of a notification ring across the table. Even as extreme as it sounded, to the naked eyes of her peers, Jade came off nothing more than tense. Fear was easy to mask, and Jade had practice beyond compare. Though as her eyes traveled towards the sound, no other than Robbie pulled the pear-shaped device from his jeans, and smiled to the screen.

Jade felt instantly nauseous, and she began to stand from the table, knees weak and her head suddenly pounding against her skull. She wanted to be pinched or punched, anything to wake her from the nightmare she was sure she had to be living.

“Woah, guys!” Robbie cheered, holding his phone out to the group. “I just got my first follower on The Slap!” Showing it off, letting his existing friends give him pitiful congratulations. 

Looking down at her own device, Jade’s eyes fell entirely on the small, circle-enclosed exclamation point next to her last sent message.  No service, try again? The wording from her phone provider underneath read. She released the air trapped in her throat by sighing heavily, ignoring the murmurs of her lunchmates asking where she was headed to.

Although being halfway out of her seat worked in Jade’s favor. The off-pitch bell rang through the courtyard, and her bag was already being tossed over her shoulder. Jade was making her way to the interior on her own, but internally groaned when she heard a voice call out from the distance.

“Come back tomorrow?” Beck’s voice strained over the rustling of students. Jade kept her back turned, but was paused in her steps.  


“Whatever!” She retaliated loudly while continuing on her one-woman march to music theory. As the girl stomped into the building, she only prayed a long nap in her next period would ease the chaos of whatever it was she had just signed up for the next day. 


	6. update

thank u guys for all of the love n support!! im gonna add a chapter soon, ive just been ridiculously busy. tysm!!


	7. update!!

hihihi ! i realize it’s been a really long time since i’ve properly uploaded a chapter & for that, im so sorry !! but honestly, im stumped. ive attempted writing chapters countless times, and it just doesn’t flow. hopefully i can update at some point, but i’ll probably upload something new before this one is continued. i hope u guys understand ((: ive been editing n fixing up the current chapters that r uploaded, so read back for new, unimportant, but just little bits of extra content in previous uploads !! also, any one shot bade requests are definitely appreciated! thank u guyssss <3


End file.
